


Hologram

by lagazzraladra



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagazzraladra/pseuds/lagazzraladra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what you see here is something like a hologram or a clone without the original</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hologram

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick drable-y thing I had written and posted on Tumblr & FF.net

"I'm not your Roy," he tells them, he tells him, because it's true even though it's not. He knows that his team mates have never known anybody other than him, this fake, and they deserve better then a copy. They deserve the original.

So he leaves and Kaldur doesn't say a thing, which is when he knows he's fucked up big-time.

(he's always fucking up)

\---

Clones should have memories (fake memories, he reminds himself, planted there like tiny little seeds), but they shouldn't make them.

He shouldn't have these thoughts curling deep in the pit of his stomach; shouldn't remember fingers at his hips and lips on his chest, neck, mouth. Shouldn't remember stolen kisses and looks or late nights or fights or dates or laughter or a feeling of rightness because someone else's fingers have magically entwined with his.

Shouldn't, shouldn't, shouldn't, because memories are for originals.

(too bad he can't find his)

\---

"While, my best friend on the surface world aims an arrow at my chest," says Kaldur, in his ever-calm voice. And, shit, if that isn't exactly when Roy realizes just how fucked up his life has gotten. How far fucked he is when it comes to this team, Kaldur, his life.

(and to think that he thought it was bad before)

\---

"Please, please, please," and he's here, there, and everywhere at once; crawling under Roy's skin and making a nest out of his skin and bones. They pull at each other with balled fists and teeth, in darkened rooms and darker allies, trying to get closer and closer yet.

"Come on," says Kaldur, his breath hot on his neck, hot everywhere, and Roy thinks that they both might melt into each other they're pressed so tight.

But it's not enough.

(it's never enough)

\---

He shows up one night and all Roy says is "why", even though he knows. He's known all a long that the original never had a place in Kaldur's life, it was always him, the fake.

It's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong, he tells him; "It is you, that's all I've known. You have never been a fake. And it is right."

"Why," why me.

(he get's his answer pressed up against a counter top and it breaks and he breaks and everything just crumbles to dust)

\---

"Tell me who broke your heart."


End file.
